Supernova: Burning
by Verjinya Mercer
Summary: Meridian Gale was just on the last legs of her gap year when the unthinkable happens. Two hours before hopping a plane back to the states she stumbles upon a free tour of an old Italian building. Godrik is the father of the Volturi and has lived too long. Bored of life he seeks to end it...that is until he stumbles upon a very interesting toy.
1. Preface

_{A **supernova** is a stellar explosion that briefly outshines an entire galaxy, radiating as much energy as the Sun or any ordinary star is expected to emit over its entire lifespan, before fading from view over several weeks or months.}_

Half smiling I covertly tried to catch a glimpse of him between gathering info the lady tour guide was trying to shove down our throats.

He walked with a grace that only dancers had the privilege of having. A strange mixture of practiced technique and feline predator. Bronze curls kissed his forehead as he strode purposely towards the large doors at the head of the hallway.

"This painting is of the original owner of this house." The young women chided pointing to a large canvas bearing the image of three proud figures.

"Their eyes are red." An older women with an american accent commented causing me to turn and really look at the painting.

5x7 the painting was beautifully detailed, brows crunching I looked closer. Four figures, I corrected myself. Standing front and center were the first three men I spotted. A handsome man with dark hair tied back look to be the one in charge he wore a classic Italian gold jacket and white cravat tie. Beside him to his left was an older gentleman with flowing brown hair and to his right a younger boy with buttery blonde hair. Both looked respectable but it was the figure in the background that caught my attention.

This man was blonde and dressed less gaudily then the other three men. He also seemed to shy away from the center. Unlike the other men who stood proudly the shy man emitted a sense of humility that the others lacked.

"The red eyes were merely an artist rendition." The tour lady replied snottily. "Now if you just follow me this way I will introduce you to the current owners." She smiled mysteriously. "I'm sure they can't wait.

"Oh existing." The old women clapped her hands together. "Hi darling do you mind helping me hold my bag?"

Smiling I nodded mutely taking one of the handles she offered. The bag had to weigh at least twenty pounds I wondered briefly what was in it.

"The names Darla." She laughed while hobbling after the tour group.

"Meridian." I huffed switching the handle to my left hand.

"Pleasure." Darla grinned.

We shuffled behind the group till we stopped in front of shinny elevator doors. Half of the group had already headed down and with a ding the doors opened revealing our tour guide.

Once all of us were in she pressed the button for the basement level.

"I'm from Nashville," She drawled sticking her hand out. "America."

Suppressing an eye roll I took her hand and shook it. "Nevada."

"America." She asked unsure.

"America." I answered with a nod this time not bothering to hide my smile. The elevator pulled to a stop as the doors dinged open.

It seemed to be a reception area of some sort. On the left side of the room sitting behind a shiny desk was a smartly dressed women typing on a keyboard. To the right was a grey silk couch and mahogany coffee the man with the curly bronze hair sat in one of the seats lost in his own thoughts.

The women behind the desk spoke up. "Mr. Virium they will be having lunch first if you would like to join them?"

Shaking out of his thoughts he nodded. "That would be-," His eyes landed on me no doubt wondering why the Americans were gawking at him. "Lovely."

An idiotic grin stretched across my face before I managed to squash it. _He was talking about lunch...wasn't he._

"Everyone just this way." She gestured toward a set of large double doors.

The man got to his feet stretching a bit he raced to the door pushing them open revealing a colossal room.

My mouth all but dropped as I took in the italian arches and tiled marble floors richly preserved by some sort of chance of miracle. As we all were ushered in and the door was closed behind us but I didn't notice, none of us did.

In the center of the room reclining in three chairs were the three figures from the painting. Real as life and with blood red eyes.

The one in the middle stood and glided down the steps of the platform before stopping in front of a young man clutching his jacket to his chest. Several breaths passed before he struck. Mouth latching around the boys neck a strange sucking sound filled the silent room.

Darla screamed first.

Heart pounding I watched numbly as red eyed people sluck from the shadows and attack the people in front of me. Darla's scream cut short as the bag strap I was holding was ripped from my hand.

Cold arms wrapped around my waist as a head rested on my shoulder.

"I've never been one to talk to my food but I have to ask." The man's breath caressed my neck. "What perfume do you wear?"

Fear racked my body as I shivered in the cold mans embrace. Curly bronze hair tumbled over my shoulder as the man breath in my scent.

"Perhaps you're not wearing any." He sighed almost remorse. "How fascinating."

My body began to get hot as my flight instinct switched to fight. And I began to get angry.

Placing a hand on his arm I asked in a even voice. "Let me go."

His cheek brushed against my ear as he chuckled.

"Three." I whispered.

"Two." Blood ran from my nose.

"One." One of the man's arms unwound from my waist to catch the blood dripping from my chin.

Before he could taste it the air around me pulsed launching the man off me and the people around me to there feet. Breathing deeply I held onto the power coursing around me. Turning I ran at the close doors, they burst open.

Across the lobby I hopped into the open elevator and willed the door to close as fast as possible.

"Miss, please wait." The receptionist called as the doors shut.

Soft music played as I had a mini panic attack.

"What the heck was that?" Bubbling laughter streamed from my throat as I felt myself plunge into shock.

**_{Godrik}_**

_What was that?_ Jumping to my feet I steadied myself. I had felt something I'll be it pain but it made me feel alive.

"Godrik Virium," Aro called above a heap of bodies an old women dangling from his arms. "What a wonderful honor."

"That girl am I right in thinking you are sending someone after her?"

Dropping the women he nodded as a servant appeared with a damp washcloth.

"She has seen our world either we kill her or turn her." Aro wiped his face light burning behind his eyes. "Talent such raw talent and to have manifested as such in a human."

Bringing my hand to my nose I sniffed the blood that dotted my fingers. "Allow me the privilege of perusing her."

Aro paused mid swipe. "Godrik are you interested in something?" He asked dumb struck. "Does this mean you no longer wish to die?"

Bending I picked up a broken key ring with a key on one end a hotel room number on the other. "I wanted to die because life was boring." Tossing the keys into the air I grinned for the first time in nearly a century. "For now I think I will be entertained."

Aro bowed. "I am relieved to hear that Patrem."

Licking the blood from my fingers I closed my eyes and savored it. "I will find her." Flicking my eyes opened I listened to her heart beat as it travel away from me. "She is mine."


	2. Chapter One- Alice in Wonderland

I suppose if we were pointing fingers I could blame Marissa Roe. All morning long she had her cheek pasted to the face of a toilet in a vain attempt to cure her hangover. Which she rightly deserved.

Last night was the last hurrah before rejoining the real world. For the last year my two best friends and I had ventured off into the big wide world to gather stories for the rest of our mundane lives.

The first month we spent working on a farm in China followed by medical work in Africa, an archaeological dig in Egypt, and a week long party in Russia that I can't fully remember. We were wrapping up the trip in Italy the home of Tallia Saleni's birth and Italy had welcomed her home with open arms. Both Marissa and Tallia had stumbled back to the hotel room at around two am in the morning roaringly drunk.

I was on my own the next morning so decide to soak in the most of Italy before going home. I walked half the town before I stumbled across a woman holding a sign proclaiming free tour. I couldn't help myself.

The building was beautiful, built some time in the late 1600's and had been meticulously preserved. A large crowd had been raling around her so I figured what the heck. I had an hour to kill.

We were lead down heavily carpeted stairs and threw crisp corredores so it wasn't to long before I got separated from the group and totally lost. I wandered for what seemed to be hours before giving up and sitting down at the foot of a doorway.

"You can't stay there." A voice murmured marching past me. "I'll take you to the humans."

Scrambling to my feet I cased after the man dressed in the blue suit. He paid no attention to me as I jogged to keep up with him. _Humans?_

It wasn't to long before I stumbled into a hallway with my tour group.

The man had curly bronze hair.

Two days Later

"_Meridian, this is your mom, where are you? Both Marissa and Tallia have already got home and they said that you were coming to." _Gritting my teeth I cradled my phone tightly to my ear. "_Sweet heart if you're in an trouble talk to me….I love you and want you to come home. Please be safe."_

"Lady are you going to get out or what?"

Swallowing my angry retort I threw a twenty threw the window and shoved my phone in my pocket.

New York was the best I could do for now. Lots of crowds, lots of places to hide, and most importantly no one I know who could get killed. Shouldering my backpack I pulled out of the cab taking care to slam the door. The cabbie swore at me but I was too far away to hear it.

Checking my surroundings the stupidity of what I was doing sunk in. I had packed a bag, closed out my bank accounts, and booked a one way ticket to the most crowded place I could think of. Nothing passed that. Nothing.

Before I could stop myself heat began to build in my body. Digging frantically threw my bag I pressed a kleenex to my dripping nose.

_Deep breaths…_

"Oh, dear I didn't think you would be bleeding." A tiny voice commented placing a gloved hand on my shoulder.

The moment her hand touched me I jerked away flailing against the wall.

"Please calm down I'm not going to hurt you." The tiny women soothed

holding up her hands. "Jasper go back to the room."

Looking over her shoulder I watched as a young man retreated into the full

new york crowds. Studying the woman closer I took in her small stature and short hair. Dressed in a large dark coat and bright blue scarf she was a striking character.

"Who are you?" I asked suspiciously holding the burning in my chest at bay.

"I'm here to help." He held out another hand but I swatted it away. The burning spiked and my nose began to bleed heavily. "That's not a good idea." She murmured. "Look around you so many people wanting to get home before the late show, families wanting to get out of the cold. These people aren't monsters."

Looking around I snapped back to reality. "These people are innocent I didn't want to hurt them."

"Then we need to talk, because if you don't get your self under control you can hurt a lot of people." She looked me straight in the eye.

Swallowing my rising panic I leveled my gaze. "What are you?"

"I'm Alice." She grinned holding out a hand. "I'm a vegetarian vampire and I can see the future."

Twenty minute later I was sitting in a restaurant with a cold glass of lemon water in front of me and a million questions on my tongue.

"Madam." A waiter carrying a silver platter offered me a steaming towel.

The young women Alice gestured to her face. "You have some dried blood."

Nodding my thanks I wiped my nose grimacing at the bright red that would stain the white towel. "Sorry." Placing the towel on the platter I faced Alice squarely.

"Who is the puppy dog hovering at the door?"

Snorting she looked over her shoulder at the young man peering from behind one of the marble columns. Alice nodded to the man, he came and took the seat next to her.

"This puppy dog is my Jasper." Alice took the man's hand in hers and made googly eyes. I didn't notice myself smiling until they both looked up.

"So," I drawled sitting back in my seat. "What makes you different from those vampires in Italy?"

"You met the Volturi?" The one named Jasper asked incredulously his words tainted by a soft southern accent.

Giggling hysterically I hastily took a sip of water. "I didn't agree with them they spat me out."

"Brave words." He smirked.

"We have nothing to do with the Volturi." Lowering her voice she pulled closer. "In fact we are currently in the middle of a war with them."


	3. Chapter Two- To be or not to be

"War is a strong word." I spoke deadpan.

"It's an appt description." Jasper said picking up the glass clasped in his hands and touching it to his lips. He didn't drink any of it perhaps he was paranoid.

"You didn't answer my question though," I countered releasing my drink.

Alice smiled softly. "Instead of drinking human blood we drink animal blood."

"So when you say vegetarian." I let the words hang.

"Its a joke." Alice explained nodding for a waiter to bring out a menu. The waiter set a menu in front of me but I ignored it.

"This war," I searched for the right words. "How public is it? Because I pretty sure its not in the news."

"Vampires are masters of camouflage." Jasper sat perfectly still as watched me. "You may not see us fighting but if you look closely there has been a spike in wildfires and earthquakes."

I raised my brows skeptically. "You guys are the reason for the natural disasters? Are you telling me that you control nature?"

"Not him." Alice laughed. "He's in Australia right now."

Placing my head in my hands I took a deep breath. "Okay."

"Wait, how did you find me?"

"We have already established that I see the future." She gave me a sympathetic look. "Shall I tell you what I saw."

Picking up the menu I fiddled with the corner. "Will I like what you tell me."

"You'll be more prepared."

I tossed the idea back and forth before making up my mind. "Do I hurt anyone?"

Her hand flicked out taking my own before I could stop her. "If you don't get control of," She struggled for the correct word. "your power in the next few days you will combust and level half the north american continent."

My mind went blank as I tried to compute what she was saying.

"Your joking." Laughed shakily. "Right?" I smiled hopefully searching her eyes.

Unfortunately she looked dead serious, I swiveled toward Jasper. "How often is she right?"

He stayed quiet not meeting my eyes as I began to panic. Heat coursed thru my veins as I felt the power build.

Then as soon as it began I felt peace. Jasper hand rested over Alice's who still cradled mine.

"So," I breathed deeply accepting what ever voodoo Jasper was pulling. "How do I control it?"

"Thats a great question." Alice smiled squeezing my hand. "Unfortunately we have no idea."

I barked a sharp laugh. "So thats good."

"You see you're only the second human that we have meet that has exhibited supernatural power before becoming a vampire." She said. "The first was a girl called Bella she just had mild signs of power but they were amplified when she became a vampire as she matured as a vampire she gained control over the power she even managed to turn 'it' off."

My hackles rose. "You want to change me?!" Jumping to my feet I tugged my hand free. "You two seem like nice people but I have no desire to become a monster."

"We are not suggesting that please just sit down." Alice pleaded then she went still the words frozen in her mouth.

My nose was bleeding again! I grabbed the cloth napkin wrapped around the silverware and began to unravel it. Blood had dripped down my jaw before I could mop it up with the napkin.

Once I plugged my nose I looked up and discovered the guy, Jasper was gone. Alice instead was holding out an airline ticket with a half smile.

"We are leaving tomorrow," She placed the ticket in my hand. "There are other options and with us it is always your choice."

I looked down at the ticket and discovered it was blank.

"We will be on the 9:00 am flight to Toronto but that ticket will take you anywhere you want to go." She dug through her pocket and pulled out a card. "If for some reason you decide to take a later flight call this number and ask for Carlisle he will take care of you."

And without so much as a good buy she disappeared.

Godrik

_This was so exciting._

Pressing the woman's neck to the wall I waved the keychain in front of her face. "La ragazza che ha soggiornato in questa stanza dov'è? Qual è il suo nome?"

"So nulla!" The woman cried.

I suppressed a smile. "So you know nothing?" I snapped her neck. "Then what is your worth."

Stepping over the body I looked carefully over the objects on the counter. Tucked away under a stack of papers was a log book. I dumped the papers off and flipped open the book.

"Room 203." I whispered almost reverently pointing down the list of names and room numbers before stopping at the newly inked names.

"Marissa Roe, Tallia Salein, and Meridian Gale."

Which one was mine.

"Patrem Virium," A voice echoed from down the street.

Ripping out the page I tucked it into my front pocket. "Jane, Alec! I have some names I want you to look into."

Walking out of the hotel I greeted my grandchildren. "Look at you!" I cood taking in the strapping young man and young women. "You both look well."

Jane smiled and embraced me. "Patrem you do as well." Looking over her shoulder I shook Alec's hand. "You have been taking care of your sister?"

"Yes, Patrem." He nodded.

"Good." I grumbled unhanding Jane. "We have some very exciting work to do."


End file.
